


Moths & Rainwater

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Author's Favorite, Gen, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla seeks what was given to her years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moths & Rainwater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the '09 round of the livejournal community Summer of Giles. Post Chosen.

The reason she pauses:  
that scent. Drifting through  
London streets, following whispers  
of moth flight above her.  
They tell her to seek

what is hers: the moths promise.

That scent: denim soaked by  
anger. Old paper. blood sheathed  
in skin. Rainwater. Shaving soap  
from Harrods. Oak shavings.

The Watcher.

Folding herself in shadow,  
she stands still as a grave marker.  
He darts by, open coat beating  
around his whiplash lean body.

She follows, darting little mouse  
in damp archways. Under the iron  
bridge, pausing, he looks and

her eyes in his, he  
sways to music she alone  
hears. Her lips under  
his jaw, her fangs in his

flesh, chilled by rainwater, his life  
hot over her tongue.

The mercury quick moment  
when the only blood left  
is in the heart. She must  
choose: end or begin.

Above: The moths beat themselves against the light. She, slipping  
a hand around the familiar curve of his skull, cradles him in the curve of her neck.


End file.
